1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a battery installed in a vehicle, particularly in a hybrid car.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a battery installed in a vehicle, particularly in a hybrid car, is fixed by connecting a battery holder 92a with a battery 92 attached thereto to a body frame, for example a body frame 91 under a seat, with bolts 93 at several locations as shown in FIG. 1.